En une seule lettre
by chocodanette
Summary: lorsque deux personnes qui s'aiment sont contraintes de se quitter par le chantage d'une autre personne


Cela faisait 8 ans qu'elle vivait cet enfer : Hermione Granger, médicomage en chef de Ste Mangouste, élevait seule sa fille. Le père de l'enfant l'avait quittée peu après qu'elle lui ai annoncé sa maternité. Huit mois après leur rupture était née la petite Lily Granger, âgée aujourd'hui de 7 ans. Depuis aucunes nouvelles de lui, si ce n'est par les journaux à scandales pour le nombre de ses conquêtes. Hermione s'était fait une raison qu'il ne reviendrait plus, mais cela ne lui permettait pas de tourner la page sur leur histoire qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme un conte de fée : ils avaient étudiés ensemble à Poudlard, la célèbre école de magie anglaise, et bien qu'ils soient de deux maisons différents et de deux milieux sociaux opposés, ils s'étaient aimés à la folie, allant jusqu'à désobéir aux règles de l'écoles (ce qui n'aurait pas du arriver de la part des deux préfets en chefs) afin de pouvoir s'aimer !

A la fin de leurs études à Poudlard, ils avaient révélés à leurs amis leur liaison, ce qui avait provoqué beaucoup de surprise, mais également de la joie de les savoir heureux : Ginny et Harry, qui étaient ensemble depuis le début de cette 7e année, étaient contents pour Hermione, car elle leur avait jusqu'ici semblée être en manque d'amour. Ron, qui était toujours fou amoureux d'elle, avait été jaloux de l'heureux élu pendant quelque temps, mais avait fini par accepter cet amour, car il contribuait au bonheur d'Hermione. Il avait d'ailleurs menacé le copain d'Hermione, de le tuer s'il faisait quoi que ce soit qui puisse la faire pleurer et avait mis cette menace sur le compte de l'amitié qui liait la jeune femme et Ron. Hermione et son amoureux avaient rassurés Ron en lui disant que rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer !

Ah ! si seulement cela avait été vrai ! Un jour, il avait fait ses bagages et avait demandé à Hermione de l'excuser, mais « je ne peux pas rester avec toi ! »avait-il dit. Hermione l'avait laissé partir, pensant qu'il reviendrait, et qu'il lui fallait du temps afin de réfléchir : après tout, ils allaient avoir un enfant et elle avait souvent lu dans des romans moldus que les pères ressentaient souvent le besoin de s'éloigner provisoirement afin de faire le point ! Elle l'avait donc laissé partir, sans rien lui demander, ni où il allait, ni quand il reviendrait…

Mais il n'était toujours pas revenu et cela faisait déjà 8 ans ! Hermione l'avait laissé prendre la voie qui lui correspondait le mieux et il était ainsi devenu un joueur de Quidditch professionnel, connu dans tout le pays, aussi bien pour son talent , que pour ses nombreuses conquêtes d'un soir. Nombreuses étaient ses fans et il ne devait pas avoir de mal pour se trouver une fille pour le réchauffer les longs soirs d'hiver : ainsi s'était finie la belle romance entre Hermione Granger, la plus belle fille et la plus intelligente que Poudlard ait jamais compté, et Drago Malefoy, prince des Serpentards et fils unique d'une famille autrefois respectée pour son sang-pur.

Hermione travaillait souvent d'arrache-pied afin de ne pas penser à Drago et bien que Lily réclame de voir son père, elle ne lui avait toujours pas avoué qu'il s'agissait du joueur de Quidditch qu'elle idolâtrait. Sa mère avait bien essayé d'empêcher sa passion pour le Quidditch, mais cela était difficile, étant donné qu'elle vivait entourée par des joueurs célèbres : en effet, Ron et Harry étaient également rentrés dans ce milieu et ils jouaient le rôle de parrains pour Lily. C'était eux qui lui avaient donné le goût pour ce sport que sa mère détestait par dessus tout !

Harry et Ginny s'étaient mariés et étaient heureux de pouvoir aider Hermione à garder Lily lorsqu'elle devait rester à l'hôpital pour cause de trop-plein de malades. Ginny ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants, aussi reportait-elle tout son amour maternel sur Lily et avait accepté avec un plaisir évident d'être la marraine de Lily lorsque sa meilleure amie le lui avait demandé quelques temps avant la naissance de la petite.

Ron, après avoir demandé plusieurs fois à Hermione de l'épouser sans succès, avait fini par trouver le grand amour en la personne de Luna Lovegood, ancienne camarade de classe de Ginny à Poudlard, ce qui lui avait valu les plaisanteries de Harry, car s'il avait épousé Hermione, il n'aurait pas pu vivre ce doux rêve.

C'est ainsi que ce déroulait la vie d'Hermione Granger, jeune femme, entourée de ses amis, toujours souriante avec tout le monde, aussi bien au travail avec les patients, que dans la rue avec le facteur qui lui apportait pourtant toujours les mauvaises nouvelles : décès d'une connaissance, factures de téléphone, de gaz…

Un matin, alors que le soleil brillait, comme il en avait pris l'habitude pendant ce mois de mai, le facteur apporta le courrier à Hermione, comme tous les autres jours, excepté le dimanche et les jours fériés. Ce jour-là, le courrier se réduisait à une simple lettre, qui provenait apparemment d'une femme, jugea Hermione, d'après l'écriture. Elle l'ouvrit, et regarda de qui elle venait. Lorsqu'elle vit l'auteur de cette missive, elle fut d'abord surprise qu'une telle personne prenne la peine de lui écrire, puis sa curiosité l'emporta sur son étonnement et elle parcourut la lettre. Après une lecture rapide de la lettre, elle la relut, afin de vérifier que ce qu'elle venait de lire était vrai.

Hermione,

Cela fait longtemps que je voulais tout t'avouer, mais je ne trouvais pas les mots pour te dire ce que je ressent face à mon acte. Jusqu'ici, jamais je n'avais pensé à ce que tu pouvais ressentir, ce qui explique en partie le fait que je ne t'ai jamais comprise, et que je t'ai longtemps jalousée. Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait sincèrement ressentir de l'Amour pour une personne n'appartenant pas à la même classe sociale que soi. Lorsque je te voyais pendue aux bras de Drago, je me disais que tu jouais bien la comédie et que ton seul but par cela était qu'il t'épouse et qu'ainsi tu acquiers la noblesse qui te manquait depuis ta naissance. Ce que je n'avais pas compris, c'est la force de l'Amour que tu lui portais, et combien ce sentiment était désintéressé. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai tout tenté pour vous séparer : j'ai essayé de courtiser Drago, mais il te restait fidèle, quelque soit ma machination pour qu'il te trompe… J'ai tenté mille moyens, mais ils avaient toujours le même résultat : je n'arrivais jamais au résultat espéré. Alors, j'ai tenté une dernière fois de vous séparer et cela a finit par marcher. J'ai exercé du chantage sur Drago, afin qu'il te laisse tomber : il m'avait appris comme un ami le fait avec ses proches que vous habitiez ensemble, mais que vous n'étiez pas mariés et que vous attendiez une petite fille et j'ai saisis cette occasion. Le pays étant alors très puritain, cela aurait été mal vu qu'une jeune femme habite chez son copain, alors que le mariage n'avait pas encore été envisagé ! je ne parle même pas du fait que cette jeune femme ait un enfant avant son mariage ! Afin de persuader Drago, je lui ai montré combien cela nuirait à sa carrière, ce qui ne l'aurait pas dérangé, si cela ne menaçait pas aussi ta carrière de médicomage, qui semblait être promise à un bel avenir. Il a donc accepté de te quitter, à contre-cœur, mais aussi de se soumettre à mes règles, afin que je ne révèle rien à la presse et que tu n'ais pas à en souffrir. Il a du couper tout contact avec toi, et surtout ne pas t'expliquer la raison de son départ, car je craignait qu'avec ton légendaire courage, tu ne le retienne et que tu te battes pour tout ce chantage s'arrête vite.

J'ai enfin compris la portée de mon acte, car j'ai moi-même rencontré un homme, dont je suis tombée éperdument, et bien que son sang ne soit pas noble, je m'apprête à l'épouser. Je tiens réellement à m'excuser pour tout ce que je vous est fait souffrir, à toi et à ta fille et pour tous les moments de bonheur que je vous ait volé à tous les 3.

J'espère que tu me pardonneras, bien que je ne le mérite pas. J'aimerais, afin de me faire un peu pardonner, que tu acceptes de ma rencontrer, afin de parler de Drago et que l'on devienne amies(si cela est possible) …

Avec tous mes regrets, bien que cela ne change rien au mal que je t'ai fait.

Pansy Parkinson

Ainsi, tout cela était vrai, elle n'avait pas rêvé, Drago n'avait jamais vraiment voulu partir et la laisser seule avec leur fille !

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques instants, afin de savoir si au fond d'elle, elle était prête à pardonner à Pansy. A l'intérieur de son cœur, un sentiment de légèreté se répandit : elle pardonnerait à Pansy, car elle avait penser agir pour le bien de Drago, et elle ne connaissait pas, alors, ce que l'on appelle l'Amour avec une majuscule.

Elle lui répondit donc qu'elle appréciait le fait qu'elle se soit confiée à elle, et qu'elle lui pardonnait tout, car cela partait d'un bon sentiment, à la base. Elle ajouta, que si elle avait tenue le coup, sans Drago, s'était en partie grâce à ses formidables amis qui l'avait réconfortée et l'aidait toujours, lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Et qu'elle acceptait de la rencontrer et de devenir amies. Enfin, pour finir sa lettre, Hermione félicitait Pansy d'avoir trouvé son âme sœur et de pouvoir l'épouser. Elle lui souhaitait beaucoup de bonheur.

Hermione mit ses amis dans la confidence, mais leur demanda de ne rien faire pour elle et Drago, que de toute façon, il ne devait plus l'aimer, sinon il ne multiplierait pas les conquêtes ! Ginny, Hermione et Pansy devinrent rapidement amies, car cette dernière avait énormément changé depuis Poudlard. Elles allaient d'ailleurs souvent au centre commercial toutes les 3, parfois accompagnées par Harry et Lily qui se rendaient dans un magasin de sport sur le Quidditch, et passait leur temps à essayer des vêtements, ou à chercher des livres pour bébé, car Pansy était enceinte de 3 mois.

C'est donc ainsi que le trio, accompagné de Harry et de Lily, se rendit un week-end au centre commercial. Harry et Lily laissèrent les femmes chez Mark & Spencer et allèrent eux, au magasin de Quidditch, car l'anniversaire de Lily approchait et Hermione, ne sachant pas quoi acheter à Lily, avait demandé à Harry de s'occuper de ça, car elle-même ne connaissait rien à tout ça ! Arrivés devant le magasin, ils virent qu'actuellement avait lieu une séance de signature d'autographes de l'équipe des Tornades de Tutshill, l'équipe où jouait le joueur préféré de Lily, Drago Malefoy.

Harry profita de cette occasion, et du fait qu'il connaissait bien Drago, pour présenter Lily. Etant lui-aussi un joueur célèbre, il put passer facilement devant tout le monde, en signant tout de même quelques autographes pour se faire pardonner par les fans. Il arrive alors à la table où Drago signe péniblement les autographes. Lorsqu'il redresse la tête pour voir la prochaine fillette à qui il devra sourire, il est surpris de voir Harry accompagné par une fillette brune aux yeux bleus aciers.

-c'est ta fille ? Je croyais que Ginny ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant !demanda-t-il.

-Non, c'est la fille d'une amie. Elle voudrait un autographe, car tu es son joueur préféré, il n'y a que toi qu'elle admire autant, même moi je ne trouve pas grâce à ses yeux ! et pourtant, dieu sait combien sa mère a voulu l'empêcher d'aimer ce sport, mais avec un père pareil, elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté de cette passion !

-Bien, je vais lui signer. Comment tu t'appelles ? dit-il à Lily, en se tournant vers elle.

-Lily Granger.

Aussitôt, Drago eut un mouvement de surprise et la regarda fixement pendant qu'il signait d'un geste automatique l'autographe. Lorsqu'il marqua le nom de Lily Granger sur la photo animée le représentant, il rougit en pensant combien elle ressemblait à sa mère( sauf les yeux bleus aciers), puis blanchit immédiatement à la pensée de les avoir abandonnées. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil vers Harry, qui l'a observé pendant tout ce temps, et lui sourit maladroitement.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la queue, Harry fit jurer Lily de garder le secret, car il avait eu une idée et il voulait en faire la surprise à Hermione. Elle promit de ne rien dire. Ils allèrent dans les rayons de maillots de Quidditch, car c'était au départ pour cela qu'ils étaient venus. Ils firent leur choix et retrouvèrent le trio de femmes qui les attendaient en papotant devant un café, dans une brasserie, plus loin.

Harry profita de cette ambiance détendue pour proposer aux 3 femmes de venir les voir au prochain match, qui aurait lieu le jour de l'anniversaire de Lily, ce qui ferait donc une cadeau de la part de son parrain et de sa marraine. Hermione hésita, mais devant la mine réjouie de sa fille, elle ne put résister et accepta. Pansy regarda son emploi du temps de ce jour-là et accepta lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle n'avait rien de prévu. On prit donc rendez-vous pour ce jour-là, et on se sépara.

Le jour-dit, Hermione, Lily, Ginny et Pansy vinrent voir Ron et Harry jouer au Quidditch. Ce que Harry et Lily savaient mais que Hermione, Ginny et Pansy ignoraient, c'est que l'équipe adverse des Canons de Chudley où jouaient Harry et Ron, n'était autre que les Tornades de Tutshill, équipe dans laquelle jouait …

-Drago Malefoy, mesdames et messieurs, applaudissez le s'il vous plait…

-Ginny, dis moi que tu ne le savais pas…

-Je te le jure Hermione, …

-Pas moi…Je savais que l'affiche opposerai mon joueur préféré à Harry et Ron…

-Lily, …Tu le savais ?

Hermione se calma en se disant que parmi la foule, elle ne craignait rien et que jamais Drago ne pourrait la voir, elle…

Malheureusement pour elle, Drago l'aperçut, car juste à côté d'Hermione et Lily se trouvait son fan club, auprès duquel il passait toujours pour remercier les demoiselles d'être venues aussi nombreuses (c'était une idée de l'attachée de presse de l'équipe qui cherchait à gagner les faveurs des supporters et donc de l'argent !).

Hermione, lorsqu'elle vit que Drago se dirigeait vers elles, essaya de partir de sa place, mais Lily lui demanda de rester pour admirer « le plus beau et le plus gentil des joueurs de Quidditch ». Elle ne put se résoudre à faire de la peine à sa fille et leva donc les yeux lorsque des « Ooooh » se firent entendre, annonçant la venue proche de Drago Malefoy, idole des jeunes et des moins jeunes…

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Hermione détourna aussitôt la tête. Ginny, qui suivait la scène de près, put remarquer que le geste de son amie semblait avoir blessé l'attrapeur des Tornades de Tutshill. Cependant, son regard à lui était sans cesse posé sur elle, les fans n'avaient le droit, ce soir-là, qu'à des sourires automatiques et forcés. Il ne pouvait apparemment pas se résoudre à la quitter des yeux, si bien qu'il ne vit pas l'un des ses adversaires arriver et glissa de son balai à cause du choc !

Hermione releva la tête lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus de regard flamboyant sur elle, et ginny lui indiqua alors Drago qui tombait en chute libre depuis plus de 30 mètres. Lily était paniquée et se demandait comment il allait pouvoir assurer le match, alors que Hermione, saisie d'effroi, se précipitait hors des gradins vers le service médical du stade, afin de proposer son aide en temps que médicomage qualifiée…

On apporta Drago sur une civière et on demanda à tous le monde, y compris Hermione, de sortir de l'espace médical. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, une ambulance sorcière arriva et Drago fut transportée à Ste Mangouste. Ginny arriva avec Lily, au moment où Drago était transféré dans l'ambulance et Lily cria à Drago :

« ma maman, elle est médicomage à Ste Mangouste et je vais lui dire de te sauver, parce que tu es mon joueur préféré ! »

Tout de suite après Drago tomba sans connaissances, et les médicomages sportifs refermèrent la porte de l'ambulance, qui se dirigea vers Ste Mangouste.

Hermione, affolée par l'état du père de sa fille, suivit en voiture l'ambulance, après avoir expliquer en quelques mots la situation à Ginny et lui avoir confiée Lily.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au service des urgences de Ste Mangouste, elle partit directement voir une des secrétaires afin de savoir dans quel état se trouvait l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, on lui répondit qu'il avait certainement une luxation de l'épaule, donc rien de très grave, mais qu'il refusait de se faire soigner par toutes les personnes compétentes qu'il avait vu. Hermione décida d'attendre et elle passa ainsi toute la nuit, dans la salle d'attente, en espérant que Drago accepte de se faire soigner.

Vers 4h00 du matin, on vint l'avertir qu'un patient, du nom de Drago Malefoy, ne voulait qu'elle pour le soigner. Le chef du service dont elle dépendait lui demanda si cela ne la dérangerait pas de s'en occuper, bien qu'elle ne travaillasse pas à ces horaires. Elle rassura son supérieur sur ce point et partit se changer, et mettre ses habits de travail.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre de l'hôpital, elle se surprit à rougir en le voyant qui souffrait, mais heureusement pour elle, son masque, posé sur son visage par mesure d'hygiène, empêcha Drago de voir son trouble. Elle regarda la fiche médicale, laissée presque vierge par les autres médicomages, et décida soudain de ne pas faire de cas particulier : elle le traiterait comme n'importe lequel de ses patients.

-Bien, Mr Malefoy, vous avez, semble-t-il, une luxation de l'épaule gauche, mais par votre entêtement à ne pas vous faire soigner par les médicomages de garde ce soir, celle-ci risque de s'aggraver, et une opération n'est pas à exclure. Je vais donc vous faire un prélèvement sanguin et une collègue suivra votre état de santé pendant quinze jours. Interdiction de bouger totale, jusqu'à la fin des analyses.

-Hermione, je ne veux pas que ce soit une autre médicomage que toi qui me soigne !

-Je suis désolée Mr Malefoy, mais je ne suis pas de service normalement de nuit et je suis habituellement affectée aux accouchements. Alors, à moins que vous ne soyez enceinte Mr Malefoy, et que votre état nécessite ma présence, je ne vois pas l'utilité de ma présence. Et si, comme mes collègues le croient, c'est pour remplacer vos fans, je suis au grand regret de vous dire que cela ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Vous pouvez avoir toutes les femmes que vous voudrez, cela ne m'empêchera pas de continuer à m'occuper de mon service maternité. Sur ce, bon séjour à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste !

-Mione, pourquoi tu es aussi dure avec moi et tu fais semblant de ne pas me connaître ? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'autre médicomage que toi, et j'ajoute que je ne veux pas de toutes ces fans : la seule fan et femme que je veux, c'est toi ! Je sais que cela fait 8 ans que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelle, que je ne me suis pas investit dans la vie de ma fille et dans la tienne, et je m'en excuse. Je ne pense pas que les raisons qui m'ont poussées à agir ainsi te convaincront, mais à cette époque-là, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était ton bonheur. Une personne m'a fait du chantage quant-à ton bonheur et j'ai cédé, ne voulant pas gâcher ta vie . j'en veux énormément à cette personne et si je le pouvais, je lui infligerai bien une correction qui lui ferait comprendre ce que j'ai souffert de cette séparation.

-Je te signale juste au passage, Malefoy, que cette personne à qui tu compte t'attaquer est une des mes meilleures amies et que je te défends de lui faire du mal, ne serait que verbalement. Ensuite, lorsque tu parles de moi comme la seule femme que tu voudrais avoir, et bien je trouve cela tout à fait déplacé, compte tenu de ta popularité auprès des femmes et du nombre de millions de gallions que tu fais gagner à la presse sorcière pour tes nombreuses conquêtes d'un soir. Je pensais que tu avais changé, par rapport à lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, où, déjà, tu collectionnais les aventures d'une nuit, mais je me suis trompée. Je n'aurais vraiment pas été étonnée que tu sois devenu un mangemort si Voldemort n'était pas mort lors de notre septième année à Poudlard……

-Quoi… ! Tu veux me donner une crise cardiaque ? D'abord tu m'apprends que Parkinson est une de tes meilleures amies, ensuite, tu me suspectes d'être assez vilain pour devenir un mangemort !…

-Pansy est effectivement une de mes amies et elle va bientôt se marier et attend un enfant de son futur mari, qui est ce que tu appelais au collège, un sang de bourbe…ça t'en bouche un coin, non ? maintenant, je ne te demande qu'une chose, laisse toi soigner par une autre médicomage. Fais-le au moins pour Lily : ton état de santé est plutôt inquiétant et je ne voudrais pas avoir les remarques de ma fille sur la non-guérison de son joueur de Quidditch préféré.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la chambre et rentra chez elle, où Ginny, Ron, Harry, Pansy et Lily l'attendaient. Elle rassura brièvement sa fille et la mit au lit, car elle baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Lorsqu'elle fut couchée, Hermione retourna au salon et raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait quitté le stade. A la fin de l'histoire, Ginny lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire et Hermione lui répondit qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée, ce qui était étonnant de la part de la « miss-je-sais-tout » de l'école.

-Mione, arrête de te fatiguer avec tout ça. Ce qu'il te faut, c'est une tasse de chocolat et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Demain matin, tu sauras plus clairement quelle décision prendre.

-Merci Ron. Je suis désolée de vous avoir gâché votre soirée.

-Bonne nuit Mione et tu sais que quoi que tu décides, on sera toujours là pour toi et Lily.

Cette nuit-là, Hermione dormit mal, sans doute agitée par la gravité de la décision qu'elle devait prendre. Au matin, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Elle décida de se donner une semaine de réflexion. Pendant cette semaine, elle demanda tous les jours des nouvelles de Drago, « pour Lily » se dit-elle afin de se convaincre.

A la fin de la semaine, lorsque arriva le moment du bilan, elle décida de rayer Drago de sa vie et de celle de sa fille, bien qu'elle eut des doutes quant à la sagesse de cette décision. Elle s'appliqua donc à ne plus demander des nouvelles aux secrétaires et évita comme la peste le couloir ainsi que le service des urgences où il se trouvait.

Son plan marcha pendant quelques mois, jusqu'au jour où Lily, voulant imiter l'attrapeur des Tornades, tomba du balai de l'école primaires, alors qu'elle se trouvait à plus de 30 mètres du sol. (comme Drago ! lol)

Elle fut immédiatement transférée à Ste Mangouste, où sa mère arriva, morte de peur pour sa fille, au service des urgences. (Drago n'y est plus depuis plusieurs mois.)

Cependant, Hermione ne fut pas autorisée à s'occuper de Lily, car on craignait que l'amour maternel ne permette pas à la médicomage de diagnostiquer quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque les médicomages sortirent de la chambre, ils apprirent à Hermione que sa fille avait perdu beaucoup de sang et qu'il faudrait trouver un donneur de groupe sanguin compatible avec le celui de la fillette. Hermione était A, alors que Lily était B-.

Hermione éclata en sanglots : pendant quelques instants , elle avait pensé qu'elle pourrait lui donner son propre sang, mais elles n'étaient pas compatibles. Elle ne pouvait donc rien faire pour sa fille qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

-il reste une possibilité, mais c'est à vous d'en décider.

-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle, alors parlez Dr. Johnson !

-N'ayant pas le même groupe sanguin que vous, il est plus que probable que votre fille ait le même que son père. Vous m'avez dit une fois ne pas être en bons termes avec le père de la petite, c'est donc à vous de décider.

-c'est bon…je lui parlerai…pour Lily.

Lorsque ses amis furent mis au courant de l'hospitalisation de Lily, ils accoururent la voir. Alors, Hermione expliqua son intention d'avertir Drago et de lui demander son aide pour sauver la vie de leur fille. Ses amis furent médusés : c'était la première fois qu'elle mentionnait Lily comme « leur »fille à Drago et à elle.

Elle aurait voulu lui parler de vive voix, mais savait qu'elle n'en serait pas capable. Elle préféra donc lui écrire.

Drago,

Pourrais tu venir à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste ? Ne va pas croire que lorsque je t'ai demandé de sortir de ma vie, je n'étais pas sérieuse. Si je te demande cela, c'est que Lily est au plus mal : elle est actuellement hospitalisée et son état est entre la vie et la mort. Elle a besoin de sang, mais elle n'a pas hérité de mon groupe sanguin, ce qui scientifiquement parlant, signifie qu'elle a le tien. Je ne te demande absolument pas de t'investir dans sa vie, mais seulement de sauver la vie d'une fillette qui t'idolâtre et dont tu es le père.

Hermione.

A cette lettre, Hermione reçut immédiatement une réponse brève :

Hermione,

Je ne tiens pas à la sauver car elle représente pour moi, un moment de ma vie dont je ne suis pas fier.

Avec tous mes regrets,

Drago.

Hermione fut d'abord abasourdie par sa réponse, mais lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle remarqua que l'écriture ne correspondait absolument pas à celle de Drago. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une réponse toute faite rédigée par le fan club et non par le joueur lui-même, car le nombre de lettres de ce genre devait être plus qu'impressionnant.

Face à cette situation, Hermione se vit obligée de chercher à le rencontrer. Pour cela, elle fit appel à Harry et Ron. Ils se retrouvaient toutes les semaines avec Drago dans un café londonien.

-Salut Potter, salut Weasley !

-Salut Malefoy !

-Comment vont Hermione et Lily ?

-Tu vas pouvoir en parler avec la personne concernée, elle est venue te voir pour te parler d'une chose super importante.

Ron et Harry firent rentrer Hermione dans le café et elle lui exposa brièvement la situation de Lily, la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée, ainsi que la réponse qu'elle avait reçue…puis elle explosa en sanglots.

-Je t'en prie, Drago …

Drago ne l'avait apparemment jamais vue dans un tel état, et cela lui fit si mal au cœur, qu'il accepta tout de suite et prie Hermione dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle était tellement malheureuse qu'elle ne quitta pas les bras de Drago et se serra même encore plus à lui, ce qui le surprit, mais le fit sourire.

-Allons-y, je vais la faire cette prise de sang ! et on va sauver notre fille.

Ils se rendirent à l'hôpital ensemble et Hermione présenta le jeune homme au Dr. Johnson comme le père de sa fille. La médicomage fut troublée par cette révélation et la beauté de Drago, mais elle le fit rentrer dans une salle sans un mot. Elle insista pour que ce soit Hermione qui lui fasse la prise de sang, car les autres médicomages, ainsi qu'elle, seraient trop troublées par la proximité de ce personnage public pour se concentrer et faire leur travail correctement.

Hermione accepta et se dépêcha de se changer.

Elle fit la prise de sang et pendant tout le temps que dura l'opération, elle sentit le regard de l'ancien Serpentard fixé sur elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce regard et l'étreinte qu'ils avaient eu dans le café la troublaient plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir et finit son travail au plus vite. Elle demanda à Malefoy de patienter quelques minutes, le temps d'analyser son sang et de voir s'il correspondait à celui de Lily : c'était le même groupe sanguin. Hermione remercia d'un sourire Drago et emmena son sang, pour commencer l'opération de sa fille.

Cette fois encore, Hermione fut écartée de la salle d'opération, mais on lui confia la tache de remettre Drago sur pied, car il avait tourné de l'œil à la vue de son sang. Elle alla dans sa chambre en lui apportant un plateau-déjeuner. Elle sourit à la vue du jeune homme assoupi, la tête légèrement renversée, quelques mèches blondes sur son front, mais un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher et de lui remettre en place les mèches rebelles. Il frissonna au contact des doigts d'Hermione. Elle en fit autant au contact de la main qui se referma autour de son poignet.

Il s'observèrent pendant un long moment, puis Drago attira Hermione sur son lit et voyant que des larmes étaient sur le point de couler de ses yeux chocolats, il l'enlaça de ses bras musclés de joueur de Quidditch.

-Comment a-t-elle eu cet accident ? demanda-t-il à son oreille.

-Devine, souffla-t-elle, en voulant imiter ta feinte de Wronski. Elle est tombée de 30 mètres, comme toi au stade ! c'est de famille, on dirait de me faire des frayeurs.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble et sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione dit :

-Tu sais que je t'aime quand tu es comme ça !

elle se tut aussitôt, mais Drago enchaîna :

-Mione, je t'aime. Je te demanda pardon pour toutes les conneries que j'ai faites et dont tu as pâti, ma chérie. La plus grosse remonte à 8 ans…

-D'avoir eu Lily ?

-Oh non, Lily, c'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ai jamais fait…Non, je voulais parler du chantage de Pansy et de m'être éloigné de toi et d'elle, alors que vous aviez besoin d'une présence masculine. Heureusement que Potter et Weasley étaient là.

-Enfin, si je l'avais voulu le manque de présence masculine aurait pu être vite comblé car Ron m'a proposé 3 fois de l'épouser, à chaque fois sans succès…

-QUOI ? Weasley voulait t'épouser ?

-Doucement, mon amour, juste pour donner un père à Lily. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que le père, bien qu'absent, était le meilleur homme et serait le meilleur papa que le monde ait jamais connu.

-Mione, je sais que je me suis affiché avec beaucoup d'idiotes, mais je veux que tu saches que je faisais ça pour respecter le chantage de Pansy et pour essayer de t'oublier. Mais à chaque fois que j'étais avec une fille, je te voyais à sa place…

-Drago…Chut…

Et elle l'embrassa. Leur baiser fut le plus passionné qu'ils aient jamais eu. Ils finirent par rompre, à bout de souffle.

-Finalement, toutes ces conquêtes ont du bon…Elles t'ont appris à embrasser comme un dieu ! Ca fait une légère compensation !

Hermione aida Drago à Sortir du lit d'hôpital. Il s'habilla et ils allèrent attendre devant la salle d'opération, anxieux. Pour se soutenir mutuellement, ils se tenaient par la main. Hermione avait le visage tendu et Drago rongeait les ongles de sa main libre.

Deux heures après le début de l'opération, le Dr. Johnson sortit du bloc opératoire pour informer les parents de Lily qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans un état critique, mais qu'elle était, au contraire, sauvée de tout danger.

Drago et Hermione respirèrent profondément : LEUR fille allait bien.

-Vous pourrez la voir dans une demie-heure, mais elle sera encore sous anesthésie générale. Elle se réveillera dans une heure environ.

Drago et Hermione allèrent téléphoner à leurs proches pour les rassurer. Une demie heure après, ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réveil où Lily dormait encore. Ils la contemplèrent.

-Elle te ressemble beaucoup physiquement ! dit Drago.

-Oui, mais elle a tes yeux et elle est ta copie conforme psychologiquement.

Ils rirent jusqu'au moment où Lily remua.

-Maman…Où suis-je ?

-A Ste Mangouste, ma puce. Tu es tombée du balai en voulant imiter Drago Malefoy. Il est venu exprès pour toi.

-Bonjour Lily ! il parait que tu as fait la même chute que moi l'autre jour !

-Lily…Je t'avais dit qu'un jour ton père viendrait te voir. Et bien ton père, c'est lui, Drago.

-C'est vrai ? vous êtes mon papa ?

-oui, ma chérie. J'ai une question à te poser : est ce que tu accepterai que ta maman et moi on se marie ?

-Oui ! je suis d'accord. Et toi maman?

Hermione resta sans voix. Drago lui prit la main et lui reposa la question :

-Hermione Jane Granger, voulez-vous être ma femme ?

-Oui !Allez, maman, dis oui !

-Oui !

-Oui ?

-Oui ! dirent la mère et la fille en même temps.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion.

-Beurk, c'est pas propre !


End file.
